


Two Faced

by ShockwaveIsAThot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Multi, Psychological Torture, Rape, Slow Build, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Torture, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Valve Fingering (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockwaveIsAThot/pseuds/ShockwaveIsAThot
Summary: When a rouge Decepticon crash lands on Delphis, a young bot seeks to help them. Will his heroism pay off? Or will he be betrayed.
Relationships: Shockwave/FirstAid
Kudos: 10





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posting two face as I felt the need to re-work and edit in more detail.

Shockwave knew that his plan would work, it was his plan after all however, he would not have had to use it if it wasn’t for the DJDs inefficient up-keep of their “list”. After Tarn had hailed Shockwaves ship, Tarn gave Shockwaves crew the choice to either hand him over or to have their names checked off the list as well. Shockwave did not think that his crew would heed Tarns advice. When Shockwave was handed over Tarn and the rest of the DJD, he had already started formulating his escape plan.

As much as Shockwave knew Tarn found it completely Illogical to think anything or anyone would escape the DJD, he Shockwave knew better. By the time torture began, Shockwave already had twenty different escape plans. It was obvious Tarn’s intentions, to bring him back to Delphi and make a grand example to the remaining loyalists what betraying the Decepticons brings, what a fool.

The Plan was for him to retrieve the codes for the docking bay doors while they were making the decent down to Delphis surface. Once he had the codes, he would manually override the doors to open them and jump.

He would admit that it wasn’t his best plan, however for the time being it would work with his current guard, Vos. He had thought the logical assumption would have been to leave Helex to guard him, Shockwave had figured that Tarn must have assumed that he was too incapacitated by wounds to move.

He checked his locational sensors and confirmed that they were indeed descending, his plan had to come into action now. He slowly took aim at Vos with his cannon, their mistake was not tearing his arm off completely. He would admit that the action would have been extremely painful, had he not disabled is pain receptors eons ago. The next thing he knew, he was jumping. After that it had gone black.

Shockwave hadn’t gone offline yet, but so many alerts and warnings going off in his head. Putting himself into a low power mode to get them to stop, it wasn’t his wisest move.


	2. Help Arrives

This was supposed to be his only day off in about a month. A day supposed to be spent polishing his collection of Autobot badges and to re-read his favourite Wreckers Declassified, maybe with just a shot of high-grade to take the edge off.

Fate had different plans for him.

First Aid as well as Ambulon was called for an emergency in the mines, a blizzard caused collapse, with many casualties. After repairing at least ten of them, they ran out of supplies. Being a nurse, First Aid was sent to retrieve some more from the base.

First Aid had to transform into his ambulance form to traverse the blizzard as fast as he could, guided by his own sensors.

Until his lights glimmered off of a strange object, half buried by snow.

First aid transformed back, noticing it was a Cybertronian, injured, but not offline yet. So, as a medical bot, he decided helping was the only option. He checked his surroundings, struggling to see through the thick snowfall. Fortune struck as he noticed a small cave awfully close to the mountains. The weight of this Cybertronian was much greater than the average bot, and with a great struggle, he pulled the unconscious mech into the cave.

He tried to comm Ambulon, but the Storm was shielding the signal, so the young nurse decided to start to repair his new patient with what little supplies remained.


	3. Voices unheard

Shockwave’s system took him out of low power mode as soon as First aid had started his repairs on him. At the time he did not know it was the young Autobot. At first, he had assumed that the DJD had come back and dragged his damaged form back to their ship. He had attempted to reboot his optic systems only to be disappointed by their malfunctioning status. He would not have admitted it but that did frighten him, it was more out of not knowing what was happening than the outcome. None of his systems were functioning beyond keeping him online.

* * *

  
  


First Aid noticed that he was attempting to move so he tried speaking to him, re-booting his system to receive sounds.

"Hello? I don't know if you can speak right now, but if you are awake, raise your arm... the only one you have right now. My name is first Aid and I am going to help you."

The little medic said, shivering a little from the blistering cold outside. He should have lit a fire, but he didn't have the time or resources to allocate.

* * *

  
  


Shockwave was relieved that it wasn't the DJD, although he did not trust what he couldn't see. The best thing for him to do would be to comply, so he did. His attempts to raise his arm resulted in very little, hearing it creak and moan from the disjointed metal. He couldn't raise it much, but it would have to do. Aside from the damage reports, he had nothing else to go on with the state of his body, which he assumed was not in any great condition.

* * *

  
  


"Oh, good. Well done.” First Aid said sarcastically. “I think I am supposed to ask you only yes or no questions, so."

He took out one of his cables, a little worried but looking for a port.

"And since you can't talk, I have to check myself what are your internal conditions. Please, let down the firewall while I connect to you. I am a medic, I am not going to hurt you, I promise."

He couldn't see that well, but he found the medical port using just his fingers, and luckily it wasn't stripped.

"Are you ready?"


	4. Invasion

Shockwave made sure that his firewall was down but made sure that all non-medical data was still hidden behind another layer of encryption. It was standard procedure for higher ranked deceptions to do this, but he did not know what the damage could have done to his systems. He slightly raised his servo to allow the medic easy access, signaling that he was ready.

* * *

"Thank you."

First aid said, connecting and searching for relevant data.

Every kind of alarms started to ping in First Aid’s field of vision, downloading the error messages one after another, attempting to understand where to start the procedure.

He felt a little pitiful that he couldn’t do major repairs outside the medical base, but he knew he could do some basics and try to bring the mech with him.

"I think I am going to start to repair your legs."

Decidedly pulling out an eclectic scalpel, he noticed how low where the Energon levels.

“This isn’t good.” he didn't have any rations on him. So there was only one thing to do.

He pulls out another cable and asked.

"Open your tank panel, please."

He could run on low Energon, but his patient couldn't self-repair with levels so low.

He could get up and find some more, this mech couldn't. It wasn't an extreme solution. It was... it was normal medical behaviour, he convinced himself.

* * *

Shockwave thought the request was unusual, but he did as ask questions. He didn't really have a choice in the matter. He wasn't the type of mech who would simply just lay down and die if he was stuck. He'd wait until First aid Repaired his servos, that way he would at least be able to defend and repair himself if needed.

* * *

First Aid let out a deep sigh from his vents, connecting the tube and lowering his own Energon levels, filling the mech's tank.

Now the alert pop ups calmed down, and he cut the connection.

"This would help your self-repair for some time. Now I am going to repair your legs. Are you still with me?"

He asked, inspecting the damage.

* * *

  
  


Shockwave will admit to himself, that he felt embarrassed by the situation, he'd never had someone filled his Energon tanks manually before. But it was for the sake of his own survival, so he raised his servo. He only had to wait until he could become functional then he could take things into his own servos from there.

* * *

  
  


While the storm was roaring outside, First aid repaired the mech's legs as much as he could, fixing his pedes and connecting all the torn cables. Whoever did that was really a master in torture, and he was afraid to know who the mastermind was, but he didn't want to think about it.

So, when he checked for the last time, he nodded.

"All right, now give me your hand and I'll help you stand... we are near my base, and there I could help you better"

* * *

Shockwave moves his peds around for a moment and run his own internal diagnostics on them. Once he decided that they were functional he held out his servo towards where he last had heard first aids voice. Whilst waiting for First aid to take his servo, he ran another set of diagnostics on his vocaliser. Wanting to know the exact damage to it, as vocaliser damage tends to be more on the permanent side.

* * *

"I got you, I got you"

First aid tried to sound reassuring, noticing that the mech couldn't see. This was bad.

"Can you use you EMP field to understand where to go? We have to walk through the snow, so it would be really useful..."

He kept the mech near to himself, making his vents cycle a few times before finding the courage to walk outside.

"And... here... we... go..."

And he took his first steps in the snow.


	5. The Snow Fields

Shockwave had completely forgot about his EMP field. He had rarely paid much attention to it before. It wasn’t perfect but he could now (barely) see. Still allowing First aid to lead him out and into the snow.

Due to his pain receptors being manually overridden. He was keeping an eye on the alerts regarding his inner temperature, knowing that if he was to go under the core temperature his Energon lines could freeze over.

* * *

  
  


"Stay with me, we are almost there..."

First Aid tried to keep going, holding him as much as he could, while they were walking in the snow.

After some time, he finally saw the lights from the medical facility and let out a sigh of relief.

"We are there! Just few steps!"

He tried to cheer his "companion", putting his password in the code reader and entering.

"So, CMO and Pharma, is away for some kind of a journey, and Ambulon... oh frag, Ambulon!"

He completely forgotten that his friend was waiting for the supplies.

So, he reached for a single room as fast as he could.

"I have to leave you alone for a few cycles, but don't worry. Here, I put you on an Energon drip full of nanites, it's going to help your self-repair until I am back. I am really sorry about this situation, but we are only two so... Raise your arm if you understood everything"

* * *

Shockwave Raised his arm, he understood well enough that he didn't have a choice in the matter. He could not do much after all, in his current state he was just a pair of functional legs. He was going to wait until his systems had enough Energon running through them before trying to repair what he could internally. He was surprised at the mention of Pharma’s name last he had heard that he had some deal with the DJD, he knew that if Pharma found out of his presence the DJD would not be far behind.

* * *

First aid let the unnamed mech on the berth with the Energon drip, he filled his back with as much supplies he could, and he ran the fastest possible route to the mine.

As he arrived he didn't give Ambulon time to complain.

"I found a mech heavily damaged on the way from here. Now I must go back, he needs more repairs."

Without giving his friend time to protest, he ran back to the facility. As he returned, he grabbed as much material as he could, came back in the room and greeted him.

"Hi, I came back. I brought some stuff so I can try to make you see again."

* * *

Shockwave was at first startled at how quickly the other mech had returned, he didn't show it of course. He wasn't sure how he was going to feel having an Autobot perform repairs but, he was glad they were starting the repairs with his optic visor. At least this way he'll be able to see his surroundings, incase the situation takes a turn for the worst. He raised his arm in acknowledgement of First aid and went back to his own internal evaluation and repairs leaving the other mech to conduct his repairs.

* * *

"I found traces of epuration in your data of updates... so It will be easier to give you another visor"

Since the other mech couldn't talk, First Aid was a little chattier. He was also nervous, so chatting was helping him calm down. Those colors... Those colors, now that the mech was warmed up and full with Energon, were almost distinctly Decepticon...

Ignoring the elephant in the room, he couldn't not help a fellow Cybertronian in need. He was a "medic" after all.

* * *

Shockwave was listening to First Aid and would simply tap his servo to agree or to let the mech know that he was indeed paying some attention. He had tried to restart his vocalisation chip, hoping that the chip had simply need to be refreshed. Unfortunately, the same error had appeared again, the whole chip needed to be replaced. A task much easier said than done. 

* * *

First aid received a ping regarding the other trying to use the voice box and shook his head a little.

"Don't worry about your voice. Now I don't want to sound morbid, but we have a full morgue, so if I can't repair it, we can just look for something if you are down with the idea. All right, try to activate your vision now."

* * *

Shockwave tapped his servo in agreement. He entered the commands to restart his optic, a few seconds later his notifications pinged, and his vision came back online. It took his processor time to adjust to his now visual environment, and eventually looked over to First Aid. He gave him a once over scan taking in his details and equipment.

* * *

"Well hello! Look at you! I had to keep the empurata system, I am really sorry because I can't override... I could if I... had the right programming. All right, what would you like to have repaired first? Your self-repairing is working well in your internal injuries, so I could work on your arm if you don't mind. Or do you prefer I look at your vocaliser?"

* * *

Shockwave tilted his head towards his arm and then lightly tapped his servo. In his mind he’d rather be a voiceless mech then not being able to defend himself.

He took some time to look at both of his arms. His arm where his only servo attached was twisted and mangled, if he hadn’t deactivated his pain receptors then he’d surely would have passed out simply because of the amount of pain. He glanced over to his other arm, it was a terrible site. His arm was barely hanging on by a few cables, his cannon that had won him his fair share of fights, was unrecognisable.

* * *

First Aid nodded, leaving for some moments to take some other equipment.

"All right; First, I am going to repair the left one, then the right one, since it's the one in worse condition. Let me..."

He took the left arm with his fingers, rummaging through the cables and taking a deep breath, twisting it back in position. The sound was quite disturbing, and First Aid thanked Primus that he wasn't the one who needed that.

"Good, try to move it activating the pain receptors just in that area. I will help you isolate it from the rest of your body, but I really need to see if something I can't see is off."


	6. Cannon

You can never tell when shockwave was glaring at you or not, he would just kind of stare at you. This was one of those moments, he moved his arm around only keeping the pain receptors on for a short moment before shutting it back off.

* * *

"Thank you"

First Aid went through various error messages until he found what he needed and repaired a cable that was destabilized.

"That's good. Now I can work on the other arm."

He stood up and went on the other side of the berth, sitting down because that was going to be a long and hard procedure.

But.

"Mh... this design doesn't have any correspondence with a hand but with a... gun."

He lifted his visor slowly. Empurata. A gun on one of his hands. Decepticon colours.

"So, do you want to keep what you have here or are we going to put another hand? Raise your other arm one for the first option or twice for the second option."

He was getting it wrong. That wasn't possible. It was just a coincidence. Like poor Pyro who had the same colours and shape as Optimus Prime. He was for sure a fan, or something like that... and he had to help him. It was his code of honor.

* * *

Shockwave was at a stalemate. On the one hand he could get his cannon repaired and be able to defend himself and overpower the medic if he needed to. On the other hand, if he did go that route there is no predicting the outcome. He could win the fight but draw the attention of the DJD simultaneously.

From what he gathered First Aid did not suspect that he was a decepticon or a threat so if he were to request to have his weapon repaired the medic could view him as a threat. However, if he did not request to have his original weapon replaced, he would almost be defenceless. It wouldn’t draw the attention of the DJD, but he didn’t want to be left at the mercy of the Autobot medic.

Shockwave was still, his processor trying to come up with a way out of this situation. And for the first time nothing was coming.

* * *

"Uh... Did you hear me?"

First Aid asked, a little worried.

"If you want a medical opinion, I think keeping your old for is for the best, because you would have to re-learn how to use the right hand..."

He tried to help.

* * *

Shockwave reluctantly raised his servo once. Learning how to use a whole new arm would be troublesome, but he was rather (he hates to admit it) attached to his cannon. It gave him certain reassurances.

* * *

"All right. Now, to repair it better I must detach it from your body, it wouldn't take long."

First Aid took some pliers and cut the various cables that kept the arm in his place, sealing them to not cause any loss of Energon and he put his arm on top of a repairing table.

This was a job for a metallurgist, but since he had nobody to help, he had to work as best as he could.

He took his instrument and started to work.

Suspects were high inside of him, but what he could do? He didn't want to let him die...

* * *

Shockwave looked over to first aid then back down at his damage body. His legs where basically fixed; the only thing needed to be done where more cosmetic than necessary.

His torso had opened jagged edges of metal, easily fixed. The dark metal like glass above his spark chamber was damaged but not broken, which would have given him a sigh of relief if his vocaliser worked.

* * *

Repairing the arm was taking a long time. First Aid was still working on it, when he heard somebody calling his name.

"First Aid? I am done with the miners, where are you?"

First Aid went outside the room to welcome Ambulon, who was shivering, and his junction were full of snow.

"I am here. I am still repairing the mech I found... But I can manage, why don't you go and recharge a little?"

"yeah, I will go, but first I want to see how a few you are doing. Did you try to take away his badge?"

"no, I..."

But Ambulon went inside the room, taking a good look at the patient. He took a few steps away, and left the room, dragging first aid with him

"What are you doing?? That is Shockwave!!"

"We don't know if he is Shockwave! Maybe he is just an imitation, or... a… a coincidence..."

"First Aid you are so delusional, and he is also half repaired! What's in your processor?"

"Listen he needed help, he was on the verge of going offline, I couldn't not help him! And now excuse me but I have to finish my job." Ambulon sighed, walking towards his room.

"When pharma gets back, he'll have a few words to speak with you"

And he left.

First Aid sighed, trying to calm himself and went back in the room of his patient.

"... I am sorry for my colleague. Let's continue."

And he went back to work on the arm.

* * *

Shockwave was at first startled by the sound of the other bot who had entered, what he assumed was must have been a medical outpost. When the other bot had identified him his Energon ran cold, he knew it was a matter of time before he was found out he just didn't think it would be so soon. He started thinking of a couple different strategies on how to escape this place before they decided to put him in chains. He carefully eyed First aid as he re-entered the room, not wanting to give away that he had overheard everything, but also not waiting to take an optic off the mech.


	7. New Repairs

It took a long time to finish the repairs to the gun arm.

First Aid wanted to not activate it, but he felt he couldn’t do it. So, he let another deep sigh, turning and carrying the arm.

"Here I am, let me just reattach it... I hope I did a good job."

And in his mind was hoping to not be shot on the spot.

"Try to move it now? It would take some rehabilitation, but I am sure you can use it again in no time."

* * *

Shockwave looked down at his newly repaired arm, running his own diagnostics on it to make sure the repairs did not damage it. To his surprise the gun portion of his arm was not deactivated, it was unexpected but not unwelcome. He rotated his arm a few times to make sure the joints were functional, before he lowered his arm back down. He remained on the berth wanting to appear less threatening. Although he did want to leave this planet he couldn't without a ship or supplies so for now he'd play along with whatever the autobot had instore for him.

* * *

First aid was worried about what to do now. Ambulon was still recharging as he was tired. He sat down a few nano kicks, looking at the patient, thinking.

"Would you want to repair your voice box now? Since you can move and everything... I can also bend back the parts of your chest, but that's more a metallurgist job, and not exactly my field..."

He checked how the self-repairing was doing and he raised the power of the dripping to make it just a little faster.

* * *

Shockwave could make some of the repairs himself, but he also didn't want to cause any more added suspicion. He slightly shook his helm in reply to First aids question.

* * *

"... You are Shockwave, are you?"

First Aid asked, voice trembling out of fear fear He felt he reached the end of the line.

"And I would ask you what you are doing here, but I don't think you can answer me..."

He was terrified for his life. He was terribly endangered now that the Deceptions third in command was repaired and almost completely functional. “What have I done.” He thought to himself

* * *

Shockwave wanted to shake his helm, declining that he was indeed the decepticon scientist. But he knew that if he did confirm he was indeed Shockwave then he would be confined here. He tilted his helm, his yellow optic looking over the medic.

He glanced back at the door, then back towards First Aid before nodding slightly. Although it wasn't the most logical thing for him to do, he figured if he was honest with them, to a certain degree, they would be more likely to trust him. If worse came to worse his gun was now functional.

* * *

"You are almost completely functional. As I already said, the rest of the damage won't prevent you from leaving. I... I kind of knew, you weren't an autobot, but... well... Ambulon calls me delusional, so..."

First aid let his vents cycle, he needed some fresh air in his system.

"I made an oath. I tried to be a pacifist. Even when I had to fight, my brother and I spent the majority of time in the back, to help our fellows autobots... I... I am not a warrior!"

He tried to explain.

"I just don't want to... to harm anyone. You can kill me, now. You can kill me, Ambulon, every autobot in this medical facility... If these are your intentions, I will fight you to protect my friend and my patients. But... if you are just half as smart as you are expected to be... you will wait until I go to recharge. And you will... go away. There are always ships leaving from Messatine in the port. The storm is almost finished. And there are plenty of supplies in the drawer next to you. So.. take what you want."

And he left, tired, scared and worried. This was bad, this was extremely bad.

"One day your benevolence will kill you"

He murmured to himself, still in the hallway, just outside the door of the room Shockwave was in.

* * *

Shockwave was, well shocked that the autobot had monologue at him, told him he could go and said that he could basically take all the supplies he wanted. Well, he didn’t really say that last one, he just assumed it. I mean for a place filled with wounded autobots, and only two mechs to defend them. He could take over this place with ease. However, if it wasn’t for the DJD, he would of considered staying. So once First aid left the room, he started gathering all the supplies he thought he would need and dumping them in his subspace. The larger items he dumped on a cart; with the Energon he had taken. He wasn’t sure if First aid was still in the hallway so he decided that he would wait until he was sure the mech had gone to recharge. While he was waiting, he saw some equipment laying out on the bench, seeing this as a golden opportunity he took the tools from the bench and placed the smaller ones in his subspace and the larger ones on the cart.


	8. Patients

First aid went to check the other patients before going to his room.

Yeah, it was dangerous to leave all of them and going to recharge, but he was so tired... Ambulon would wake up in a few cycles anyway.

And he really hoped his speech did something to the enemy. He was so scared, but also ready to do anything to protect the med-bay...

And now he was going to recharge? Oh no, he couldn't.

So, he left his room, waiting next to the door. He didn't want to stop Shockwave, but somebody needed to open the door, sooner or later...

* * *

Shockwave was about to leave the room when he felt the medic behind the door. He stopped, considering what to do, he was planning on going to the med-bay to look for one more part he needed. He was assuming that the medic was doing this to keep him here. He didn’t want to kill the medic, but he didn’t want to stay here.

He adjusted his gun to stun and pressed the keypad to open the door.

* * *

First Aid jolted by fear, looking at him with the gun ready

"I... You can't leave the facility without a medical code. It's to avoid ill patients from running away. When you are ready, I will open the door for you."

He walked into the hallway, shivering a little, but then turning and waiting.

* * *

Shockwave’s gun was already fixed on First Aids head and by the time First Aid had realised, it was too late.

* * *

First Aid noticed that Shockwave was still aiming at him, and in his head could hear a chorus of "stupid, stupid, stupid" while his hand went to the side, remembering that he left his handgun in his room.

And he didn't have any built in weapons, of course not, he was a medic. It was too late to do anything, even to escape.

* * *

Shockwave fired; the only thing heard though is First Aids limp frame falling to the floor. Shockwave picked the unconscious medic up and threw him over his shoulder, making his way back to his cart he stared towards where the flight deck was. That room had many things in it a map of the site, and a console that hooked up to the site’s mainframe were of interest. He was able to get all access codes to this place; he may not be as we’ll know as soundwave was for his ‘information gathering’ but he could still get the job done.

He was on the last few levels until he would reach the flight deck, when he noticed he was about to walk past the med bay. He stopped, placing First aid on the ground before walking in. The mechs were recharging, he walked to one of the few mechs that was on a hover berth (mainly used in transporting one to and from surgery). He set the berth to follow him, taking him and first aid to the flight deck.

Luck seemed to be on his side. A recently docked ship was landed and unguarded. Shockwave took this as his opportunity to get off the ice ball of a planet. Loading all his newfound ‘goods’ onto the ship, he set the ship for a pre-coordinated planet and took off.

Once the ship was out of the planet’s atmosphere, he set it to auto pilot and went back to set up his new ‘work’ station. He had found a suitable medical room that would serve the purpose of his lab for the time being. The ship must have belonged to Pharma as the ‘medical’ tables looked more like the decepticon torture ones.

He made sure that first aid was securely fastened to the medical table, which was tilted at an angle that one would assume would be so that the patient could see the work being done on themselves.

He had moved over to the other unnamed mech, he didn’t matter much. He was just here to provide spare parts. He had begun to cut open the mech, removing his vocaliser first. Shockwave was first going to replace his vocaliser before doing any other repairs.

To his surprise it only took him a couple of nano clicks to get his new vocaliser in and functional. So, with that he went back onto removing useful parts from the poor unnamed mech.


	9. Screams

First Aid woke up hearing buzzing and "screaming" from a broken vocaliser, but when his visor went online, what he saw made feel him like he was inside a nightmare.

Shockwave was in front of him, giving him his back while he was working on somebody... from the colours fading First Aid recognized him as poor Kalibro, in the med bay because he had some beginning of rust... and now, he was under Shockwave's cruel hands.

First aid tried to struggle free from the bindings, looking a second outside and seeing glittering stars and distant planets.

He was... in space?

He could think about that later.

"Leave Kalibro alone! Stop it!"

He tried to shout, still struggling to loosen the shackles on his arms and legs...

* * *

  
  


“I wouldn’t show too much concern.” The monotone voice of shockwave said as his body turned, looking over the medic before saying.

“If I do not find what I am looking for here, then my search will continue with you.”

He turned back to the dying autobot I front of him. He pulled across a tool, that is normally used to hold open wounds whilst in surgery. He placed the tool into a small but deep gash on the mechs pelvic area and then slowly started to crank the lever around. This intern started to pry the wound open.

He didn’t take pleasure nor was he disgusted by his actions, they were deemed necessary and logical.

Though, if he had a proper face plate, he would be smiling at the terror he was going to put that medic through. He normally didn’t hold grudges against bots, it wasn’t logical for him to do so, but now. If it had gotten out that he was rescued by an autobot and repaired by said autobot. He’d become the laughingstock of whatever is left of the decepticons.

* * *

First aid was almost paralysed with fear, so he asked.

"what... What do you need? I... I can help, I can help, but please leave him alone!"

He struggled a little more, feeling so powerless and damaging his wrists in the meantime.

* * *

Shockwave ignored his question and continued to open the autobot up, once sure that the wound was open wide enough for his servo to move freely inside the autobot. He moved his servo slowly in the autobots abdomen moving it around until his servo encountered what he was looking for, he attempted to rip it out with one movement.

This was met with great resistance; he slowly pulled his Energon cover hand from the autobots abdomen. reaching over to the bench, he grabbed what appeared to be a scapple and slowly entered the abdomen. With a few grunts the scapple was brought back out of the wound covered in Energon, he placed the scapple back onto the table and once again inserted his hand back into the autobot.

His optic glowed as his servo came once again in contact with what he was looking for, pulling it out it was met with less resistance. He moved over to a workbench that was to the right of where he was working, there were several jars of cleansing solution lined up. He placed the Energon soaked object into one of these several jars, a few seconds after the solution had started to take effect it was clear that the object was a transformation cog.

* * *

First aid vents was rolling super-fast while he was trying to understand how much time he had to free himself and save Kalibro, but he felt hopeless. He didn’t have time.

His visor became opaque by the condensation, while the young medic tried to not let his voice box break down in sadness. "please..." he begged one more time while Kalibro slowly became Grey.

Why did he need a t-cog?

* * *

"I wouldn't concern yourself." His monotone voice gave the environment an eerie vibe. "As for your restraints." He continues as he turns around and slowly making his way towards First aid. "I made some adjustments to them. Bringing them from basic medical restrains to military grade."

His Energon soaked servo dragged along first aids right arm before roughly grabbing the restrain and roughly yanking at it. "It would be highly illogical for you to continue your attempts." He finished walking back to the dying remains of the autobot.

He removed the tool from the autobot slowly cranked the tool closed, reaching over to grab the scapple he then placed both tools into another cleaning solution jar.

The autobots mangled body was now completely visible to First Aid. The small gash on his abdomen, was now a large hole, metal bent back and Energon leaking out onto the dying bot and med slab. Similar wounds were located around his chest and the other was located on the bot’s neck. However, the one located on the neck was a lot cleaner and more precise than the others.


	10. Betrayal

"Why are you doing this? He was just a miner, he never went into the war, why are you like this..."

First Aid stopped struggling but he felt completely lost and consumed by anger.

He saw in the last spasm of death that Kalibro attempted to change shape as his spark was flying out of him. Incapable without his t-cog.

First Aid felt like a failure seeing him die like this. He could have saved him. You can live without a voice box and you can live without a t-cog but... The loss of Energon was too high...

First Aid wanted to sob, and wanted to lash out at Shockwave, undoing all his repairs, but all he could do was lie there, waiting for his fate.

* * *

Shockwave ignored his questions choosing to continue with his work. He picked up his next tool, a saw, and moved to the med slab. Powering up the saw he slowly begun to cut the servo of now deceased bot off. The sound of the metal being grinded off made his antennae twitch as the servo came off with ease. He placed the Servo in the last of the cleaning solution jars, using some of the solution to wipe the Energon covering his servo off.

He moved to the bench containing different tools he had gathered, picked out a cable, and started to move over to First aid. Looming over the poor Auto bot medic, he connected the cable to the back of his helm.

* * *

Immediately First aid shut all his connections down and put on all the firewalls he could. He would not let shockwave violate him in that way, violently shaking his helm.

"D... don’t... I don't know what you want to do but don't do it. S... stop it..."

He looked at the corpse without a hand, was it now his turn?

* * *

"Your assumption that you have any choice in the matter is illogical." Shockwave used his arm cannon to pin First Aids helm to the side.

"I would advise you stop, struggling of any kind will result in extreme punishment." He forced the psychic patch cable into the back of first aids neck, overriding any command prompts the autobot had in place.

Once that had been done, he begun to download the data from first aid. He wasn't looking for anything in particular, but better to have more information and be prepared than not. The download didn't take long to complete, he yanked the chord from first aids neck and removed his arm from his head. He made his way over to the console and began transferring the info to the ships databank.

* * *

First Aid stayed put until Shockwave finished the download, and when the decepticon yanked the cable he let out a small shriek, it was painful.

Maybe it was better to stay silent, looking around thinking on a way to escape.

his comm was deactivated, and he could feel a field shielding all his ways to communicate with any other planet. He needed to use the ship radio if he wanted to call for help.

He let out a small sigh from his vents and he felt a rumble in his tank. He was hungry... how long has it been since his last refuelling?

But if Shockwave was going to kill him, well, it was better than wasting any fuel.

* * *

"My scan of your system showed that your last Energon intake was quite some time ago." Shockwave stated as he continued to work on the console.

"If these were normal circumstances, I would simply let you offline from Energon deficiency. However, you still have uses." Shockwave typed on the console for a couple more clicks before moving off back to the work bench.

Once shockwave found the correct tube that was commonly used for Energon drips he moves back to First Aid and not so gently inserted the drip into a fuel line above one of his tanks.

* * *

First Aid lifted his helm a little, hissing from pain by the forced injection on his fuel line. He looked around for the cube.

Also, those words made him think, what kind of use he could have? Was he a hostage? He was curious about it, but he didn't dare to ask any questions, not anymore.

His tank rumbled again, in preparation for the fuelling...

And it was good because dying for lack of Energon was painful.

* * *

Shockwave’s optic gleamed down at the small bot, his antennae ever so slightly moved in excitement. He then turned from the boy and began to carefully move back over to the other now dead bot, making sure not to yank out the drip as he did so.

The large hole in the abdomen allowed for direct access to the mechs tanks, he quickly connected this end of the drip and flicked the switch on the setting it to suction. He then turned back to First aid walking back over to flick the switch on that end to allow the Energon to pass into the small bot.

* * *

When First Aid understood which kind of Energon was going to be his meal, he started to become appalled, he absolutely didn't want to feed on the Energon of a dead.

He was about to beg again, coolant starting to make his visor fill with condensate and making it difficult to see. soon he started to feel the Energon drip directly in his tank, he wanted to puke.

He had to open his mask, taking deep breaths to fill his vents because if not he would puke in his own mask. That happened once, it was one of the worsts feeling he had endured in his life.

The moment he opened his mask, he started to be overwhelmed by the information in the air, in the Energon dripping inside of himself, in Shockwave, in the ship and in the corpse a not far away from him.

Pop, pop, pop all the information started to accumulate in his visor, blinding him for a short time until he approved everything and was left alone for some nano clicks. Until the moment he would close again his mask again, something was happening in the atmosphere around him.

* * *

  
  


Shockwaves optic gleamed down at the bot taking in all the details from the moment the drip had begun.

"Interesting." he said as he walked over to the console and began to type. "Subject shows signs of nausea and frame lock. The first sign to be expected but the second is quite unusual." He spoke allowed to himself, he was used to working alone and normally the prisoners would not notice him speak.

Shockwave begun to compare the data from First Aid and the results, making sure the history of his subject did not affect the data he was gathering


	11. The Dead

After a few minutes First Aid's body and processor accepted the idea that he was feeding off a corpse, so he closed his mask, not risking puking anymore and getting some relief from his scans.

Shockwave was a scientist, and he was studying something... So, was he a subject? That was what he had become? First Aid sighed, trying to concentrate on anything that wasn't his situation.

Maybe he could think about the wreckers. Maybe he could fantasize about the wreckers coming and saving him. Yeah, that was a good idea...

* * *

"Interesting, so your frame has medical area sensors? So forged a med bot?" He had asked as he typed away on the console. He had other test he wanted to perform however, he needed to wait for him to finish refuelling.

* * *

"Almost all the medics are forged. You can't build... medic hands..."

First aid answered like every medic did.

It became kind of annoying that you could think that you can build a medic. Not that they didn't try to. But you could always feel the difference, even without knowing the background of your colleagues.

* * *

Shockwave was quiet for a moment only the sounds of his typing could be heard as he worked.

"It was almost a logical answer." Shockwave stopped typing moving to the work bench and retrieving a scanner. He pressed a couple buttons on the scanner as he moved over to the medic, starting the scan from his helm then ending at his peds. He took note of any important parts he would have to remove or disable.

"So, if your servos where removed and replaced by constructed ones, it would be only logical for you to quit your medic position? Correct?"

* * *

First aid took a glance at his hands, opening and closing them slowly, a little scared by that question.

"Correct... but... it would be a waste. There is just a handful of medics left... would you really damage one of them like this?"

He knew he couldn't try to resonate with him, Shockwave was in a power position right now, but... being a medic was his life, what should he have left if the decepticon took that away from him?

* * *

"I find your logic....."

"flawed."

He moved back towards First Aid optic gleaming, he pressed the end of his gun into the side of First Aids neck, his optic and helm directly above him as he stared down.

"Your assumption is that your entire medical knowledge rests entirely on your servos. That no other learning or data in that processor could possibly be used if your servos where replaced." His servo moved to manual override first aids mask.

"Even with all your medical knowledge. I guess it only logical to assume autobot medics would lack the logic and processor capacity to continue after the minor setback of losing a servo."

Once he had opened the autobots mask he quickly shoved his digits over the bot’s lips, swiping them horizontally to the right. This lowered the sensors settings down to the lowest possible settings, he would remove them completely however, he had other things on his processor than to play surgeon.

* * *

First Aid didn't had time to reply or to do anything now that Shockwave took away his mask and worked on his sensors, making him feel to almost nothing. Why? Why did he do that? He wanted to ask, but he didn't know if he wanted to hear the answer.

Without his hands he knew he couldn't work anymore as a medic, but for the knowledge he could teach, or help... but for sure not repairing anymore... that was what he meant.

But for now he tried to shut his mask again, feeling more violated by the decepticon.

* * *

“The logic behind my reasoning ‘medic’ is that many decepticon and to my knowledge a few autobots, have gone on and into the field to perform their roles with servos or parts that were in fact cold constructed.”

Shockwave moved his gun from first aid then with his servo ripped the Energon drip from him quickly flipping the switch at the same time to cut the flow of Energon. He hanged the tube on a nearby hook, moving back to the medic. Then moving his servo up the bots frame coming to rest on the back of the medic’s helm.

“If your medical programming was taken out, but your forged frame left untouched.” Shockwave paused for a moment optic staring directly into first aids.

“I wonder how useful a medical forged bot would be, without the medical data or programming? My hypothesis is it wouldn’t.”

* * *

"You wouldn't... I... I saved you! Why would you do this to me?"

First Aid Asked, after hissing because of the ripping of the needle from his body.

The idea of not being able to be a medic anymore scared First Aid greatly, and the young medic wanted to do something, but he was completely in Shockwave's hands.

He knew it was too desperate to plead for mercy, the decepticon didn't want to listen and was not going to.

But still, First Aid couldn't understand how the decepticon could be so ungrateful.

* * *

Shockwave thought to himself wondering whether he should justify him with an answer or not.

“To put it simply, because I can.” He moved his servo off him, and he was now walking back to the console.

“If you hadn’t returned to confront me, you wouldn’t be here. But as it stands, you did. If you hadn’t returned, I would have never come to the conclusion that if word had gotten out that I was ‘Saved’ by an autobot! I think I’d have to worry about more than just the DJD.”

He continues his typing reaching into a draw to pull out a chip of some kind, inserting it into the console.

“But now all they are going to think about is; ‘did you hear shockwave kidnapped and autobot medic’. That’s if they give two slags.”

* * *

  
  


"You... you couldn't go out the facility without mine or Ambulon help, that was why i went back to you..."

First Aid dropped his helm in his chest, his vents rotating swiftly while he was trying to understand. While he was trying to put that into his mind.

"This is so wrong..."

He murmured to himself, feeling, again, completely helpless.

"... So, you’ll never let me go? Why didn't you kill me already? And..."

He was about to say that Ambulon knew that Shockwave, or a decepticon that looked like Shockwave, had been saved by First Aid, but if he spoke maybe the actual Shockwave would have went and killed or kidnapped him as well.

So, he kept it for himself.

He waited.


	12. Friends

“If you’re wondering about your autobots friends. I’ll ask you this.” He turned to face the mech.

“Do you think they are going to remember the minor detail of your repairs? Or would the more overwhelming facts of your kidnapping and the flight decks destruction supersede it?” He turned around to continue typing  


* * *

Well that was an answer.

First Aid shut down his visor, not to recharge but to try to ground himself a little.

He needed to relax a little, if he kept agitating, he would consume unnecessary Energon and he would have needed to be fed again, Primus forbid that.

He didn't have any more questions for Shockwave. The decepticon was going to go onward on his vicious plan anyway, ignoring his pleads and begs, so maybe the best First Aid could do was leaning back to "enjoy" the ride while it lasted.

He couldn't fight back. Not for now.  


* * *

“It seems the Energon ‘transfusions had more side effects than I first thought.” He started up unplugging the chip from the console.

“Though the side effects may not be desirable, the outcome is still acceptable.” He placed the chip on a small turntable work bench.

He then placed a small soldering iron and scalpel onto the tray as well, the last item he was to place in the tray was the psychic patch connector.

He moved over the tray to the left of First Aid, staring down at the soon to be former med bot.

“I have several different programs I wish to run and test. All of them would require opening your helm.” His servo running over the medic’s helm.

“So, I offer you a choice, either you open it or I will.”  


* * *

First aid didn't want to suffer. Shockwave never harmed him for the moment, but the medic knew he was going to if needed. First Aid did not want to give the decepticon a reason to hurt him more than he was already doing.

So, he let out the order to let the side of his helm open for whatever program the evil scientist was going to put him through.

He was going to delete his programming; he was sure just about that. For the rest, he didn't know what to hope for...  


* * *

Shockwave moves to begin his work on the mechs helm first disabling all the medics in frame tools. Then he pressed down onto the chip that inhibited the mechs medical programs. He removed the chip and placed the new one in; he connected the psychic patch then when it to accept his new programming and make sure the old programs where deleted. Once done he removed the patch and closed the mechs helm.  


* * *

First Aid could see everything on his visor, about the accepting of the new program and the deleting of the old one.

All his knowledge... gone. His life was to help others, to make them feel better, and now what he needed to do it was completely gone. And he was sure he didn't have the time or the freedom to reinstall them.

He started to shiver and when Shockwave closed his helm, he went offline to approve the rebooting of the system.

He was going to wake up as a different mech with a different purpose.  


* * *

Shockwave considered wiping the bot completely clean of all data. But decided to keep the mechs personality chip and memory data bank untouched. He wanted to see what kind of results he would gain by removing certain function programs without resetting the bot completely.

At this current time shockwave installed two different sets of programming, Data collection and basic function overrides.

Data collection was simple, all information on any major events could be sent directly to a data pad for analyzation. He could choose when the program would start and finish the collection. The second program Basic Function overrides simply overrides basic functions like opening panels or the movement of limbs. These two programs where mainly installed out of convenience more than anything else.  


* * *

First Aid went back online slowly, without receiving any ping or any indication of the internal damage.

His body felt heavy and different, like if they put his processor inside another frame. But it was still his own... But now he doesn't know what to do with all this medical preparation.

Like he knew he could use some part of his body, but he didn't have the programming to know how to use them and that was incredibly frustrating.

He lifted his helm, opening and closing his hands, feeling so empty...

What was he supposed to do now?

So, he watched Shockwave, almost like he felt the decepticon had something for him to be.


	13. T-Cog

"Without purpose, a bot has no place in our world." Shockwave began moving to the bench that contained cleansing jars located on them. "A med bot striped of its medical purpose must feel... illogical?" 

He took out the now clean T-cog, using one of his gun modes to dry the t-cog from the cleansing fluid with a light flame.

* * *

"I don't know what to do..."

First Aid answered, shaking his helm.

"I feel like I am in the wrong place."

And then he looked directly at him

"... Can you give me something to do?"

* * *

"List the possible post functions a functionless bot might have." Shockwave had no intention of relieving the bot, in fact, illogical as it was, all he wanted was to torment the former medic. 

Once the T-cog was dry he repeated the process with the severed servo.

* * *

"I... I don't know how to do it..."

Answered First Aid, Squirming in his bonds.

"... Can you free me?"

He was trapped, processors burning, .

* * *

"Subject shows signs of malfunction. The removal of the subject’s previous role sanctions seemed to have caused a cognitive malfunction." Shockwave stated uploading his results to his console.

"Further tests are required to investigate the current results."

* * *

"Please free me! I need to transform, my... My side hurts, I have to transform, please free me!"

First Aid thrashed against the bindings, his processor ablaze and t-cog grinding.   
  
He even forgot what his alt mode was, but he still craved to transform...

* * *

“Interesting.” Shockwave picked up a scanner and moved to the medic.

He hovered the scanner over the medic’s abdomen, locating the bots T-cog.

“It appears the program wiped more than I had expected. No matter.” Walking towards the work bench

* * *

What at first was just itching was now burning. He knew he couldn't transform like that, he was going to bend a joint or to even break a limb, so he started again to trash around, feeling his processor buzzing.

"... It hurts..."

murmured the ex-medic, thinking on how to make the pain stop. He also opened and closed his mask a few times, just to trigger the t-cog, but it wasn't what he needed.

"It hurts!"

He exclaimed then, arching his back in an attempt to feel less grounded.

* * *

Shockwave moves back over to the bot, surgery tray in servo placing it on the bench.

“If I was aware that this was going to be a side effect, I would have delayed the re-programming until after the surgery.”

He pressed a few buttons on his gun causing the thrashing medic to suddenly stop.

* * *

"It hurts..."

First Aid couldn't move anymore, hanging from his binds while something inside was burning, growing, searing pain rippling through him.

His spark too started to burn, and he wanted so much to open the panels of his chest to relieve some of the pain, but he was completely defunct.

"I... I promise I won’t try to escape, I promise I won't attack you, I'll do everything you want but please release me for just a moment, I need to transform, I require it, I.... I beg you; something hurts... hurts so much I feel I will die... I don't know what is going on, and I think I should know, but I don't remember..."

* * *

"The 'thing' that hurts is your T-cog. Normally it is removed before re-programming, however I had assumed said removal was to keep the bots from escaping, not because the T-cog fully resets."

Shockwave plucks a saw from the tray, hovering over first aids abdomen. Powering up, the saw blade began to revolve, humming in resonance to the spin. He slowly lowered the saw into the bot, the squeal of metal grinding metal filled the room.

* * *

When the saw hit his body, First Aid let out a shriek so loud his voice box cracked and shut down for a few seconds before making him scream again.

It was so painful, oh so painful, he was going to die, he knew it was going to happen.

He saw his Energon dripping from the wound and his vents cycled so fast he felt he was going to pass out...

But that was not going to happen, he was wide awake while Shockwave was slicing him open.

His processor was yelling at him that something was wrong, but he couldn’t process what it was.

He stopped screaming and began to sob.


	14. A Jar Of Dirt

Once shockwave was certain the incision was deep enough, he powered down the saw. Quickly grabbing the tool he had used to pry open the other bot’s abdomen with, he opened it just enough for his servo to fit. Finding the t-cog, he used a small scalpel to detach the part from the rest of the body. Once detached, he removed the t-cog, placing it on the bench before reconnecting the severed links to the main system. Once finished, he removed the clamp and bent the metal back into place, he used a different setting on his gun to weld the wound closed.

"I think you will find that your transformation pain has ceased."

Shockwave returned all tools back to their places and placed the newly acquired T-cog in another jar of cleanser.

* * *

He was right.

The moment the t-cog was removed, he stopped feeling the pain, but also greater misery.

He was going to go offline again from the pain and strain to his processor, but he managed to stay awake, audio receptors buzzing.

"What are you going to do now? Use the rest of my organs as spare parts?"

Not that he cared. He was exhausted, and he lost a lot of Energon with that operation.

First his medical programming and now... His t-cog...

He was violated, ultimately without purpose, waiting for Shockwave to remove the seal from his spark next.

* * *

“That is yet undecided.”

Shockwave rinsed the last of the bots Energon off his servo. He turned to face the mech his optic roaming over the bot.

“There are a few different tests that I wish to run.”

He moved over the bot, his servo running along the bot’s body starting at the bot’s head and finishing just about before his interface panels.

“The logical assumptions would be to start with the least destructive test and so forth.”

* * *

"And... all of them on a ship?"

First Aid asked, he still couldn't move because of the lock on his limbs. But he flinched when Shockwave touched him, dreadful sickness washing over him.

He knew they were going somewhere, he was sure Shockwave wasn't going to live on a ship forever, but he didn't know where. All he knew was that it didn’t matter as long as he could get away from this hell. He could try to use his comm once there. If he was still alive and sane that was.

* * *

“Destructive to you.” Shockwave corrected, moving his servo off first aid.

He turned to grab a data pad from the bench closest to first aid.

“Though possible I could perform all tests on this ship, it would be more logical and efficient to do so in one of my labs.”

His optic scanning the data pad, most of it containing first aids physical data.

* * *

"I... I understood you are going to..."

His voice almost broke while his visor followed all the movements Shockwave was doing.

"... To destroy me."

They were going to go on a planet. In a lab.

Maybe he could try to get some help once reaching that place.

He nodded a little, deactivating his visor and trying to keep it quiet.

He was already tired even if he spent a long time stagnant.

* * *

"Well, one can assume destroyed." Shockwave takes the data pad and places it on the console.

He retrieves a small box from under the console, placing the two T-cogs and the severed servo in. Before placing the Servo in the box, he welded the servo to stay in the bird position.

"I shall return, and I expect you put whatever processor capacity you have left into telling me what possible functions you may serve."

And with that shockwave left the room heading down towards the command centre.

* * *

First Aid was left with desperation.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do now that he couldn't transform, and he couldn't be a medic. He was a combiner, but now he was useless even at that.

His processor was filled with dread, thinking he was as good as spare parts...

Even if Shockwave meddled in that place, he didn't know anything about interface. Even if he did from the medical front, it was deleted.

He was completely oblivious about almost anything on that subject.

What was he supposed to say to Shockwave? He didn't want to die, but also, he didn't know what function he could possibly serve now.

* * *

Once in the command centre, shockwave summoned a drone. He placed the box inside before giving it a verbal command.

“Locate Tarn and deliver the package to him.” Sending the drone on its way.

He typed into the command console trying to receive an update on the ships progress to Regulon VI. It would take three orbital cycles to arrive, this gave him time to work on his new “project.”

The thought made his engines rumble, he hadn’t had a side project since the start of the war. A thought had crossed his processor, during the war re-programmed bots were always given certain internal exams. He had only given these exams to five bots, two of them ending in the bot’s death due to trigger happy accidents.

The next thing he knew he was walking through the doors of his “med lab”. His optic staring down at the small bot as he slowly made his way to him.

* * *

When Shockwave came back First Aid was feeling almost ready for his deactivation.

He said his thanks to primus for letting him survive a 4 million year war and for letting him die not as a medic but as simple cattle for spare parts.

He also hoped that Ambulon and his friends decided he was already dead and stopped looking for him.

He hoped for his brothers to find a new brother-in-arms, maybe more efficient than him. With that, he lifted his helm.

Waiting, one more time, for his fate.

* * *

Shockwave looked at the bot than pranced down his body. His servo running up the bot’s leg, it came to a stop when it had reached the medics interface panels. Shockwave tapped a digit on it.


	15. Choices

“You have two choices. Open your panels for me, or I will.”

* * *

His panels?

First Aid opened them, surprised by the order and a little confused.

He calmed himself, waiting.

His interface array was standard, just some white mesh for the lips and a red anterior node, while his spike, still pressurized, was nothing more than a big cord.

He was however, still sealed.

* * *

“Perhaps with your obedience, you won’t need submission programming.” Shockwave then without warning roughly pushed two digits into the un-suspecting mech. His digits stopped when he felt the resistance of a seal. He carefully removed his digits from the bot, carefully not to damage the seal. Shockwaves optic gleamed up at the medic.

“Such a rarity. A bot with a seal. Logically I could only imagine a few bots that would still have their seals. Mostly because they’d never let anyone inside them.”

* * *

"Wha... what do you mean? It's.. pretty obvious, isn't it?"

First aid asked, hissing a little from the pain when Shockwave went inside that quick.

He was now worried that the breaking of the seals was going to be painful.

* * *

  
  


“I don’t find your answer sufficient enough. However, at this moment it doesn’t matter.”

Shockwave could feel his own interface array heat up just from the thought of what he was about to do. If he had a face plate he would surely be smirking at the bot. He allowed the command locking the bots limbs to be released. Placing his only servo on the bots right hip to hold him down. He then moved his arm gun towards the mechs port.

“I advise you don’t move, struggling could have terrible consequences.”

* * *

First Aid traced all movements with his visor, opening and closing his hands a little to stretch them out...

Until he saw where that cannon was going. He tried to open up his legs a little wider while he was screaming in his processor, this was going to be excruciating. Not wanting to get shot from the inside, he kept still as much as he could, shuddering in horror and anticipation.

He wasn’t sure If this was the first time Shockwave did something like this.

He recalled visions of somebody shot from the inside, an accident, but he couldn't remember more as it was inside his medical program.

* * *

Shockwave began to slowly insert his gun into the mechs port, though it gave much resistance. Only stopping when he felt the bots seal for a moment before he forced the tip of his gun through.

There was copious amounts of Energon leaking from the poor bots port, not a surprise, and to be honest he didn’t really care. All that was on his mind is how wonderful the almost painfully tight valve felt around his gun.

It made his interface array, primarily his spike, throb. The heat felt fantastic. He made sure to deactivate his gun as to not shoot the poor mech.

* * *

  
  


First Aid didn't want to scream again, but the agony was too great to bear.

He felt the energon dripping, that gun was too big for his valve. Calipers pulling, trying to adjust while all his nodes were lighting up, teased by the shape of the gun.

He tried to move his pedes, but the pain paralyzed his body from the waist down.

* * *

His gun was sheathed as far as the medics port would allow, which was not far, though he did expect this. He had began to slowly pull the gun back out only to thrust it right back in, he started a slow but rough rhythm. His venting had picked up, but it wasn't as noticeable compared to the medics pained screams. Those delightful pained noises only causing the scientist to push on, his array throbbing painfully against his panels.

He entered the command to allow his interface panels to open, just to relieve him of the pressure. Conveniently the med slab covered him from the waist down, and he was sure the medic would be far too concerned with the gun in his valve to notice.

"How does it feel to have my weapon inside you autoboot? You should feel honored."

He increased his pace, the wet sounds of his gun sliding in and out of the autobot’s Energon soaked valve would be sickening to most but he was enjoying himself far more than he liked to admit.

* * *

  
  
  


"I don't... feel good"

Now First Aid wasn't feeling anything else but a soft pain, a sense of soreness while his nodes were stimulated, creating a feeling of slight pleasure.

He didin't want to feel good from a "gun rape," but after the energon lubricated and his calipers adjusted, it wasn't... that bad.

Having his t-cog removed while he was awake exceeded this pain, now he was just trying to understand when Shockwave would stop...

Hoping to not overload in the meantime.

* * *

“That is unfortunate.” Was all he said as he continued to thrust the gun inside the mech.

Suddenly shockwave pulled the gun completely out, only to thrust back in. He did this several times, his spike throbbing painfully at the site before him. His spike starting to leak transfluid, if he didn’t need his servo to hold the medic still, he would be using it to self service.

* * *

That was... surprising pleasurable... First Aid let out a pained moan, not entirely sure if it was because of the gun set so deep inside of him or because his second seal was broken, allowing access to his ceiling node. That, or he was a masochist and that pain was starting to make him feel pleasure.. Either way, he was a few strokes from overload..

* * *

  
  


Shockwave’s thrusts became faster, shortening the end of his gun, hitting the mechs ceiling node. He decided that he needed a better grip on the mech, his servo suddenly moving from the mechs hip to the neck.

His servo tightly gripped the mechs neck, gun thrusting into the mechs port. He could feel First Aid’s overload coming, his moans barely audible, but present.

* * *

First Aid could feel his neck energon cables being restricted, opening his optics wide behind his visor, struggling not to suffocate. In that moment the gun thrust in the correct spot and overloading was all he could feel, emitting a static buzz with a high moan, arching his back and letting a gush of lubricant go out his valve, cleaning from the energon...

And after that he stayed still, his body shivering a little.


	16. What Could Be Worse

Shockwave felt the bots overload, the lubricant forcing its way out between the little space between the mechs valve and his gun. He kept pushing his gun in and out of the bot, loving the feeling of the mechs fluids trying to force their way out.

Shockwave grunted a few time before he felt the immense pleasure of his overload. He clicked back his interface panels once spike had retracted.

* * *

  
  


"... What was that..."

Asked First Aid once he regained the voice.

He looked at Shockwave, feeling shameful for overloading from something like this... But it was one of the best sensations he ever had in his life...

Now he was dizzy and tired, he wanted to recharge

* * *

“Nothing of your concern.” Shockwave removed his gun from the medics port, the last of his lubricant gushing out onto the med slab.

Shockwave moved over to the work bench, retrieving sanitation liquid. He poured the liquid over his gun, washing the mixture of Energon and lubricant off.

* * *

First Aid looked at him, trying to close his legs, feeling uncomfortable and sore.

He could feel his auto repair trusting to work on his wounds, and his calipers trying to go back in place, but overall he felt sated and satisfied.

Why. Why did he feel so good after being raped?

* * *

“ I have other matters to attend to for the next three breems. I was planning to leave you here until we reach my lab.” Shockwave began as he moved back to the bench fiddling with a small hoop like contraption.

“But It might be more efficient to allow you to follow me around. For data recording purposes.”

* * *

"... Can I have something to clean myself? My... Inside is really sore..."

Murmured First Aid with a murmuring voice, feeling exhausted from the recent events.

He didn't want to be... that kind of toy for Shockwave, but he was sure that was going to be his life until somebody was going to save him.

* * *

  
  


“No” shockwave continued to work on the contraption, small flashes of purple light could be seen from around him.

It only took him a couple of seconds to finish fixing the item, once he was done he began to move back to First Aid. It would of been then that First Aid would have realised that the item was in-fact a coller.

Shockwave pressed a few different buttons, which in-turn caused the med slab to shift into a vertical position. Once that was done he roughly placed the collar around the bots neck, with a small click and a slight hum from the device, it was now active. 

“Should you do anything that the device or I-“ shockwave held a small remote up. “ deem inappropriate for your position. You will find out exactly what it does.”

Shockwave places the remote into his subspace before he pressed a few more buttons, this released the mech from the restraints causing him to fall to the floor.

* * *

  
  


First Aid fell on the floor groaning in pain, instinctively touching the collar Shockwave put on him.

This was horrible. He didn't want to do anything to get hurt more, or tortured more or in a position where he couldn't do other things, so he quietly nodded, closing his panels, still feeling sore and dirty.

* * *

"I shall also make you aware that it also has a proximity sensor. If you exit it. Well you'll find out." Shockwave moved towards the door, taking one data pad with him.

* * *

First Aid followed him promptly, trying to walk as fast as he could because of the pain from his valve and side. He wasn't healed yet from the t-cog removal, and also he was fucked afterwards so he didn't have time for his auto repair to progress.

* * *

Shockwave walked through the halls, not paying much attention to the small bot behind him. After turning a few more corners, they finally reached the command deck.

Opening the door, shockwave walked in followed by the medic. He made his way to the command chair, pushing the smaller mech down onto the floor next to him. He then took his seat, typing some commands into the arm of the chair. This brought up some holo vids and other holo documents.

* * *

First Aid fell again, letting out a little "ow" then staying quiet, looking at the holovids and what Shockwave was working on.

* * *

“I suppose you haven’t given any thought to my earlier question” shockwave enquired, typing away on the keypad.

* * *

"What is my purpose after you deleted my function? I guess my purpose is to entertain and be useful to you until you get tired and decide to offline me. Or, in a more positive note, until somebody comes and saves me."

First Aid didn't want to be sarcastic, or stubborn or just a brat. He didn't like acting that way because he knew that would bring him trouble, but Shockwave pushed him to his limit.

He did whatever he wanted to the poor little medic and now First aid was completely useless from a functionalist point of view.

* * *

  
  


“I guess you could say entertainment.” Shockwave paused before continuing. “It would be highly illogical for anyone to even attempt to rescue you. Decepticons and Autobots alike have the same tendency to avoid my labs.”

Shockwave typed a few more things into the keypad before looking down to the mech.

“What do you theorise your usefulness to be? Or even your entertainment value?”

* * *

  
  


"You put in me a device that permits me to store data. So being a memory card will be one of my functions. Since it looks like unconventional interface falls under your interests, I can only guess that would continue. You will rape me again, or even rape me in some kind of strange way that permits you to self service and to link your passion of experiments. Unless you rape me again with your gun and accidnetally, or not so, pull the trigger."

The words went out First Aids vocalizer like a river, unstoppable and full of numbness.

He was slowly losing all hope, since Shockwave was right.

No bot would ever approach Shockwave's lab, even after the ending of the war. He was on his own."

* * *

If shockwave could glare he would be right now, he shut down the holo projections.

“I don’t recall you putting up much of a fuss about it at the time. I’ve known bots that could and would do so much worse than just roughly interface with a small little mech like you.”

* * *

"Well you told me to not put a fuss and to be careful and I didn't want to die because you decided to frag me with your gun. A...and for the rest... I don't care. Unless you want to... give me or sell me to one of those acquaintances of yours who would enact so much worse to me."

He was feeling sick. He knew he couldn't win, but also couldn't bear not to reply back.

* * *

“You’re an unusual Autobot. Other Autobots would continue to fight back with words and struggle until the end. You however, are rather docile.”

Shockwave places a servo on the mechs helm tilting it up to look at him.

“I could always give you to overload. He’s always looking for a new toy. Or perhaps the DJD are looking for a new pet.”

* * *

First Aid tried a little to shake off from him, but staying mostly still.

"I'd rather offline myself than be in the servos of those monsters. I know that those autobot who kept fighting and talking back... Well they didn't last long."

First Aid let his vents run some more to calm himself.

It looked like with his seals also his submissiveness was broken.

* * *

“You’re right.” Shockwave moved his servo from the mechs helm.

“I won’t give you too them, but I think I deserve something in return. The logic and reward that would come from giving them a small gesture such as yourself. “ shockwave brushes his servo across his own interface panels, only for a moment, returning his arm to rest on the chair.


	17. Stamina

First Aid understood what he wanted and from one side he was disgusted, but on the other... he needed to stay alive.

So he crawled between Shockwaves legs, taking a deep breath and opening his facemask.

He then approached and started to give small kisses to Shockwave's interface panel, trying to coax it open... Hoping he was doing the right thing.

* * *

Shockwaves optic glowed down at the mech.

“I’m impressed that’s all it took.” Engines letting out a low rumble, he tilted his helm back to look up.

“Unfortunately you’ll have to try a lot harder than that.” He wanted to let out a chuckle but he refused himself instead, waiting to see if the medic would go through with the actions he set into motion.

* * *

  
  


Even with his lips on the lowest setting, First Aid could still sense information flowing across his visor, but now the difference was that he didn't know what to do with them. So he reached to his control panel and turned it off. He was the only one who could do it, since that was his body.

He looked at Shockwave, thinking. First of all, he discovered interface that day, so he had to use some more fantasy... then he remembered what had happened.

Standing up, slowly, pulling his sensitive servos on the plating of Shockwave's leg and interface panel, while looking him in the eye.. until he took his cannon arm, bringing it to his lips and taking out his glossa.

This was insane, but he was going to service that gun again.

* * *

  
  


“Unexpected.” Shockwave said, letting out a small chuckle. “But not unwelcome.”

Shockwave leaned his helm back, he enjoyed the feeling of the mechs servos running along his panels and legs. He hadn’t assumed that the mech would service his gun again, but he wasn’t going to stop him. He wanted to see what the mech was willing to do, after all if he found something that he wasn’t willing to do then he could use that against him later.

But for now he was enjoying the touches of the mech. It had been a very long time since someone had willingly touched him in such intimate ways, even if it was out of fear for their life. It was better than nothing.

* * *

  
  


First Aid started to lick the muzzle of the gun, slowly, dragging his glossa around the rim and dipping just a little inside, and then he started to take it into his intake, moving his head a little to try to fit it better inside.

With that movement he was starting to feel a little hot on his interface panel too, but he didn't want to show it.

He struggled a little, then he climbed on top of Shockwave thigh, sucking and licking at the gun as if it were a spike... or an energon lolly

* * *

“I would ask if your eagerness to interface is due to the lack of it. But you seem to have your intake full.” Shockwave let a moan escape his vocaliser as he moved his servo to the mechs helm gently rubbing the back of it.

“If you keep your eagerness up, I’ll have something far better than my gun in your intake”

* * *

First Aid didn't answer, continuing as he was, straddled on that tight and feeling balmy in the nether regions.

He inclined his optics, taking the gun out his intake and cleaning the mouth lubricant around his lips.

"... If you tell me what you want, you make it easy for me to pleasure you."

* * *

Shockwave looked down at first aid, he removed his servo from the bots helm placing it back on the arm rest.

“Your logic is acceptable however, I never said I wanted this to be ‘easy’ for you. After all. This is my gift for not sending you to overlord.”

Shockwaves optic gleamed down at the small mech, if he had a faceplate a smirk would be present.

* * *

  
  


First Aid pouted a little, starting to rub his leg between Shockwave's, trying again to coax it open.

"Well, if you felt pleasure on your gun, open up and I can make you feel better..."

* * *

Shockwave hummed seeming to deliberate what he should do. Let the medic be denied continuing the prolonged foreplay? Or allow the medics pleas to be heeded and open his panels. His interface array had started to heat up again, so he decided to grant the med bots request and slid his panels back.

His spike instantly pressuring upon release from the confines of his interface panels. His spike was a dark purple colour, light ridges running up it. In between the ridges where light purple almost pink bio lights. He had been told that it didn’t quite suit his personality, a pretty spike like that belonging to a mech so cold, some would probably call it an injustice. One thing those mechs would agree upon, is that it was definitely big enough for his frame.

* * *

  
  


First Aid then went down Shockwave's leg, kneeling between them,slowly rubbing the spike, massaging it and caressing all the ridges. His hands were still sensible medic hands, but he couldn't use them anymore.

So, he opened his intake and started sucking the tip, passing the glossa around it, then, trying to take as much as he could. 

* * *

  
  


Shockwave lowered his helm back, offlining his optic for a couple of seconds as he enjoyed the pleasure. His engine let out a low rumble of approval.

“I hope your intake can do better than that. I would hate to have to start pleasing myself” One would assume shockwave doesn’t tease but in that moment he did.

* * *

  
  


If First Aid could roll his optics he would, but instead he forced himself to try to take some more of the spike, and finally relaxing his intake enough to push all he could.

A small piece was left outside, but it was that, or dying because the spike ruptured one of his channels.

He pulled it out the intake and started again.

He didn't even know if that could be pleasurable...

* * *

Shockwave let out a hum, he moved his servo to rest on the back of the medics helm.

“ You’re not the best at this are you? Perhaps you would like to be sent to overlord?”

Typing in some commands a small image of overlord popped up on the holo screen.

“It won’t take me more than a nano click to call.”

* * *

  
  


"... You..."

First Aid started to lick the tip of the spike, a little better, working on it as much as he could.

Then he opened his own panel, dipping his fingers a little to stimulate lubrication, and climbed again on top of Shockwave, impaling himself on the big spike.

Now he could take it all until the end... and was for sure more pleasurable than sucking on it.

* * *

“Such an intuitive bot you are.” Shockwaves servo moved to the back of first aids neck, pulling his helm. Forcing the young bot to look upwards as he thrusts his hips up into the bot, trying to create more friction and somehow push his spike further in.

“I hope you won’t make me work to much, little “medic’”

* * *

  
  


"I... I won't..."

Making a small sound from his engine, First Aid started to move slow and well on that spike, welcoming it inside himself until he was completely inside.

The medic let out a small sigh, starting to roll his hips, keeping his hands on Shockwave's shoulders to help himself while going up and down.

He closed his mask, needing some time to get himself into it, but he was severely overcharged anyway...

* * *

  
  


Shockwave let out an ex-vent as he felt the inside of First Aids valve tighten around his spike.

"Good little “medic'" Shockwave teased, or more like insulted. He moved his servo to roam down the back strut of first aid, allowing his digits to trace the seams that ran along his back. Shockwave was tempted to move his servo to the bots spike, however, he didn't want to pleasure the bot too much. His spike should be enough to satisfy the small bot.

"It would be logical to assume that you enjoy the feeling of my spike inside your small little valve."

* * *

  
  


"Yes... I guess this will make me a valve mech..."

The ex medic continued, moving himself on that big spike, making his vent roll swiftly to avoid overheating himself... but it was so good, he was feeling so much pleasure...

"Ahn..."

He let out a small moan, offlining his optics and losing himself to the rhythm

* * *

"You'd be right to assume that. I'd never let you nor any other bot of such low intelligence put their spike inside me." Shockwave harshly thrusted up into the small bot, his antenna flicking down then back up. His servo coming to rest on First aids aft as one of his digits fiddled with the wiring in one seam.

* * *

"low... intelligence..."

First Aid kept moving, a little fast for his taste, because he couldn't wait to get the other mech off.

He was doing his best to give him pleasure, also to avoid the threat to be sent to Overlord. Of course that would never happen, he had his ideas, but in the meantime...

That spike was so big and snug inside of himself, and was perfect to get in every corner of his valve.

* * *

  
  


Shockwave dug his servo into First Aid, knowing that it would probably dent the smaller mech.

“Yes. After all following the Autobot code is just one of the many reasons for low intellect.” Shockwave added before thrusting hard up into the mech. He could feel his spike throbbing inside of First Aid, one of the disadvantages of not interfacing for some time would be lack of sexual stamina.


End file.
